


garden variety

by sxndazed



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: “Why do you have so many different shades of blue?”“Because they remind me of you.”





	garden variety

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Darren having a shitload of nail polish and the idea of Chris liking them too. Hope you enjoy <3

They’ve started to pile up in a drawer in their bathroom.

Chris will sometimes grab a bottle of acetone instead of contact solution, or he’ll knock over a few polishes when he’s searching for something in a hurry. He always tries to put them right-side up later when he’s feeling less rushed.

He starts to clear out the other things in that drawer too. The collection of nail polishes is growing, and he feels like he’s intruding on them when he puts a pack of cotton swabs or tissues in alongside them. Chris thinks about buying one of those acrylic cases so he could organize the bottles, but he figures he’ll let Darren deal with that when it’s time. 

He scratches that idea. Darren probably isn’t going to organize them until they’re filling up the drawer, and Chris would rather tackle this problem sooner than later. 

(He places an order for an acrylic organizer late at night and waits to receive it.)

 

* * *

  

He’s not sure when Darren’s fascination with painting his nails happened. Maybe it happened so long ago that he just can’t remember the start. Chris has walked in on Darren painting his nails more times than he could count (he actually did try to keep count, but his mental tallying system failed after a few months). Sometimes he’ll be writing and the smell of nail polish will fill the room. The tang of it used to bother him, but now he starts to associate it a little bit with Darren (“Hey man at least think about my cologne and not the nail polish!”). 

The package comes in a couple days later. Chris brings up the organizer with him to the bathroom and opens the drawer before plopping down on the floor. He looks down at the mini collection and runs his fingers across the tops of the bottles. Chris thinks he’ll start with colour families. That seems reasonable enough, right? 

He picks up a pale pink polish and turns it upside down to take note of the name: _Sugar Daddy_. He lets out a laugh and places it in the first slot. He remembers when Darren bought it in the fall and painted his nails with it even though it didn’t feel like a fall colour (it’s not like he really cares about colours being seasonal anyway). Chris remembers Darren smiling and shoving his hands into Chris’ face.

“Oh my god isn’t this pretty? Dude it’s fucking cute as shit.” 

He also remembers laughing and when Darren added some gold glitter on top, Chris couldn’t help but think how it made his eyes so much brighter.

He goes through a couple more nude shades that he recognizes Darren using when he’s feeling more reserved. He picks through the glitters and settles them into their own little corner. There are warm colours, reds and oranges and yellows, for when Darren is feeling a little more daring or maybe even a bit happier and wanting it to show on his nails too.

Chris slots in a thing or two of green polish (one when he was celebrating St. Patrick’s Day and the other because “this green is fucking cool”). There’s an occasional purple here and there (they’re mostly pastel), and then Chris is left with a shit ton of blue.

At least half of the nail polishes are a shade of blue, and Chris is honestly baffled because he can’t even remember most of these shades. There are pastel ones that look brand new. There are a range of glittery blues, going from bright and vibrant to dark and sleek, and a myriad of cool tones and warm tones that probably wouldn’t work for Darren (who’s he kidding? They would _all_ work on Darren). 

Chris starts sorting through them on the floor, trying to decide if he should arrange them based on shade or finish when he hears someone climbing up the stairs.

“Hey, whatcha doin’ there?”

He looks up from the line of polishes he has to meet Darren’s warm gaze. 

“Organizing your mess, as usual.” 

Darren scoffs and plops down on the floor next to him. 

“Please, I’ll have you know that I’ve organized your messes plenty of times Mr. Don’t Bother Me, I’m Writing.”

Chris feels a blush warm his face and swats at Darren before turning his attention back to the mass of blue in front of him. He keeps picking through them, aware that Darren is still watching him. 

“Why do you have so many different shades of blue?” 

He lifts his head to meet Darren’s eyes, but he averts his gaze and a blush fills his cheeks. He looks a little sheepish. Chris tilts his head and makes a questioning sound before turning his attention back down. It’s sort of weird. He knows Darren likes blue, but he mostly sticks to the same few polishes so there really isn’t any reason to have this many of one colour. Also, he leaves the same one on _forever_ and just lets it chip away, and it bothers Chris because he sort of wants to pick at it but also wipe it all off and _what the hell_ is this blue-green shade because it really is pretty but does it even go with anything and then there are just a bunch that seem to look the sa-

“Because they remind me of you.” 

Chris jerks his head back up, and Darren’s looking right back at him. 

“What?” 

“The blues. I didn’t even think I had that many until I saw them all laid out like that.” 

“I’m still not following.”

Darren scoots over, his thigh pressing against Chris, and he reaches down to grab a few polishes.

“This one is how you get when it’s cloudy or raining out.” He puts the pastel down.

“This one looks like your eyes when you’re excited.” He puts the vibrant, shimmery blue down.

“This one reminds me of that blazer you wore once.” He puts the deep, rich blue down. 

He goes through a couple more polishes, explaining why he bought them and some of his reasons are as simple as he felt like Chris was just that type of blue in that moment. He picks of the blue-green polish, the pretty one that Chris was wondering why he even owns and rolls it around in his hand.

“And this one. This one reminds me of your eyes when the sun hits them in the morning and you’re sleepy after we’ve fucked, but you’re so happy it makes my heart _hurt._ ”

He puts the polish on the floor and moves his hand to cup Chris’ face. They look at each other for a moment, Darren’s eyes shining, before he kisses him. It’s soft and slow and ridiculously lush. They part moments later, and Darren leaves a kiss on his nose before pulling back. His hand is still on Chris’ face, and his thumb sweeps across his cheek.

“Honestly, if you’re going to blame anyone for the blue, it should be you.”

“Oh shut up.”

 He laughs before pulling Chris in once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar Daddy is an actual polish from Essie. The title also comes from an Essie polish for a teal blue.


End file.
